


High on Chocolate.

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU - Marry isn't married, Chocolate, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, May cause cavities, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary invites Dominic for a dinner that involves chocolate roulette and fondue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High on Chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after this interview: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqV9-7KuSHU

The interview ended. Dominic, Mary and Rufus got off their chairs and started chatting with each other as they made their way out. The chat has been filled with nothing but laughter and remembrance of their bloopers on set.

Rufus said good-bye and walked away, heading to his car.

Mary turned towards Dominic, smiling brightly.

"And you're heading home, too?" she asked.

Dominic shrugged. "I don't know. I'll probably head to a pub. I could use a drink right now." He said, running a hand on his hair.

"How about you come over to my place? We can have some chocolate fondue, and probably play chocolate roulette." Mary offered, smiling. "I need someone to accompany me."

Dominic paused for a moment. "So you're asking me to have a chocolate dinner with you?" he said, then, a small laugh escaped afterwards.

The actress frowned, punching him lightly. "Yes. Don't joke about that! How about it?"

The British man thought. "Sure. What do I have to lose?" He smiled, shrugging. "You have to wait, though. I'll go home and change first."

Mary smiled brightly. "Good! That will leave me with enough time to prepare." She waved and walked away to her car. Dominic did the same.

Driving home, he thought about what the night will turn to. Mary is okay with his little and innocent flirting, so it's probably just a friendly treat.

 

-x-

Dominic dressed into something comfortable and drove his car to Mary's place.

He went up to her door and knocked on the door. About ten seconds passed before he heard footsteps hurrying towards the door. The door opened revealing Mary, who was dressed in a comfy summer dress and her hair was tied in a bun.

"Welcome to my humble house." She exclaimed happily, gesturing inside. Dominic let out a laugh and walked into the house, eyeing the house; the lighting was low and the dining table was almost filled with nearly almost all kinds of chocolate.

"Wow, that's quite the atmosphere!" pointed Dominic. "Though I like how you picked every brand there is in the market."

Mary let out a mocking 'ha ha' before pulling a chair for him. "Guests first."

"Aww, thanks, darling." He said, sitting down. Mary sat across of him, serving a plate filled with different kinds of chocolate; some were white and some had color. They also were different in shape.

"How about we start off our dinner with a little bit of… Russian Roulette?" She says, her voice laced with a hint of deviousness.

Dominic folded his arms in front of his chest. "And how am I supposed to trust you on this?"

Mary laughed. "You can trust me on this. I, myself, bought it without touching any piece of it." She set the place down on the table in front of them, smiling. "I'll go first then."

Her hand ghosted over the plate while she thought of what to pick. She then picked a green piece and popped it in her mouth. Mary wasn't sure of the taste at first. Yes, it was chocolate but with something more… bitter. She pondered, but the taste became more evident.

Dominic was staring with interest.

"So?" He asked.

Mary swallowed with difficulty. "I think that was… cucumber!" She laughed.

"Oh god, really?!" Dominic was rather shocked. He then took a pink piece of chocolate and ate it. It was a few seconds before he took a tissue and spit it out. "Oh God! That was horrible!"

Mary laughed. "What did you get?!"

"Tomatoes!"

"That's horrible!"

The little game of theirs went of for a minute before the felt sick of it. It was fun but rather disgusting. 

"Fondue?" offered Mary, smiling brightly.

Dominic stared for a moment the let out a snort. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry!"

Mary was puzzled.

"I just remembered my role as Howard Stark and fondue was something funny. I'm sorry." He said, laughing through his words.

Mary smiled, offering a plate of strawberries. "Eat while it's still hot."

With a small fork, he took a strawberry and dipped it in the liquid chocolate, then, ate it.

"This is really good." He said, dipping another strawberry and offering it to Mary, who ate it off the fork. She smiled and nodded.

Dominic's face grew a light shade of pink, hardly noticeable. He took a piece of chocolate from a box next to him and ate it, smiling softly.

It was a few seconds of silence. They were both eating.

"Here." Mary interrupted the silence offer a bar of nicely wrapped chocolate. It looked expensive. "This is my favorite brand of chocolate. It's really good."

Dominic took it and let out a soft thank you. He opened it and took a bite.

Mary was right. This was really good. It was a mixture of milk and hazelnut. It was made very professionally.

"You're right. Thank you very much!" He exclaimed, savoring every bit of it. Mary smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you like it." She pushed herself off the chair and ran towards a stereo set on a cabinet. She pulled out a C.D from the cabinet and put it in the stereo. "We should spice this up with some music." She whispered, swaying her hips as the music started.

"No, no, no!" He protested. "I can't dance!"

"Neither can I." She laughed, grabbing his hands and pulling him up. "It's okay to be spontaneous once in a while."

Dominic got up nervously, clearing his throat. "Maybe I shouldn't." He hesitated. Mary starter swaying his arms and moving her body on the rhythm of the song.

"Come on! Loosen up!" She said.

Dominic felt really awkward; he really wanted to dance but didn't want to seem like an idiot doing so. He had no choice. He danced slowly to the song and Mary let out and encouraging 'yeah!' for him. 

"Go Dominic!" she cheered as he got into the mood of the music, swaying his body and losing himself in the music.

The song ended and he stopped.

"That's it. I'm not going to dance anymore." He said, sitting down. Mary pouted.

"Come on!" She pleaded. "I really like the next song!" she pulled him up on his feet once again while he protested. Slow music began to play on the stereo. Dominic eyed Mary who was waiting for his response.

"Aren't you afraid I might step on your toes?" he joked. Mary knew that was a yes. She laughed as he took her right hand and placed his left hand on her waist. She placed her left hand on her shoulder.

They were both silent as they danced to the slow music. Neither of them looked at each other. Dominic was embarrassed, and his face was tinted with a blush. Mary was too busy with her dance steps, being careful where her feet land so she wouldn't step on Dominic's feet.

They both lifted their eyes and looked at each other. It was a smile sparked by Mary. Dominic returned the smile shyly.

They stared at each other's eyes for what seemed to be seconds before Dominic leaned in slowly. Mary wanted to back away at first, but, she didn't. Mary leaned in as well, closing her eyes. It seemed a long distance. Their lips met in a slow, soft kiss. They stopped dancing.

Dominic had thoughts racing through his heads but they dissolved when Mary placed a hand on his cheek. Dominic slowly and shyly licked her lower lip. Mary parted her lips slowly. He slid his tongue inside slowly, meeting hers. It tasted sweet, like the chocolate from earlier.

He part from her suddenly, his face flushed.

"I… I'm sorry." He scratched the back of his head. Mary stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"It's okay…" She was blushing as well.

Silence filled the room for about seconds.

"I'm… going to leave… see you soon." He said as he quickly walked towards the front door and left the house.

Mary felt embarrassed. "Way to go, Mary!" She exclaimed, beginning to pick up the plates of chocolate off of the table. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed towards the door and swung it open.

Dominic was standing there, blushing.

"I'm… sorry to bother you again. I… left the chocolate."

Mary blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

"The chocolate. The one you gave me…" He said, pointing at the chocolate that lay over the dining table.

"Oh. Sure." She walked to the table and got it. Then, returned it to Dominic. "Here."

Dominic smiled and looked at Mary. "It's like a movie."

She smiled in return. "That's right."

"I really liked it."

He leaned in once again and planted a soft kiss on her lips before leaving.

Mary stood there, puzzled.

She watched him enter the car and drive off.

What's going to happen afterwards? God knows.


End file.
